


I am thou, Thou art I Kurama/Yoko X Reader

by Kepadecado



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepadecado/pseuds/Kepadecado
Summary: A camping trip gone wrong.





	1. camping

I DON'T OWN YYH! 

"Why did I agree to this?" You thought. 

"(name)! There you are!" Kurama was running towards you like a child. He and you were wearing camping outfits and had gear with you. You were both out in the wilderness.

"Did we have to be here at 6 in the morning?" you complained.

"Of course. This new specimen is very unpredictable, so we need to be in its natural habitat at the right time," he explained. 

You yawned. 

"Your job better pay both of us overtime for this." You groaned.

Kurama couldn't help but smile at you. "Trust me beloved, it will be worth it," he said holding out his hand.

"Shall we begin?" he said as the sun began to rise behind him. 

You smiled at him and shook your head.

"How can I resist that?" you said taking his hand.

You both walked down a man made path deeper into the wild. You smiled holding Kurama's hand. You dated for awhile now yet it still felt so new and powerful. Out of all the girls he could of have, you were the one that caught his eye. The one he wanted all to himself was you. 

"(Name) did you hear me?" Kurama snapped you out of your thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said we should be there in two days."

"Don't remind me. I still can't believe I agreed to go with you with nothing but camping gear and no hotel." 

Who were you kidding? You knew you wanted to go just to spend time alone with him. 

So far it wasn't bad. The nature walk was peaceful. Birds were singing their morning songs and the grass was still wet from the due. the weather was nice. Maybe in the seventies, because the weather was amazing.

The charm of the trail wore out fast since it took a couple of hours to follow it. Your legs started to turn to jelly.

"Would you like me to carry you? he asked looking worried.

Despite the fact that your breath was heavy you shook ur head.

"No thanks, I'm fine. you said marching on. he simply shook his head. you were soo stubborn but it was one of the things he loved about you.

"We'll be at the camping site soon love. We can have lunch when we get there.

"Great! I'm starving and I can use a brea....um I mean I wouldn't want to leave you in the dust on the trail."

He chuckled. "I'm sure you would" he followed after you.

 

You both hiked on for a couple more miles. Your body was completely exhausted. you were embarrassed that you were unfit for this outdoor adventure. You were lagging behind and your body ached. You stopped completely in your tracks. Kurama saw this then immediately went to you. He quickly picked you up bridal style.

"Kurama put me-"

"Not this time beloved. You are clearly exhausted. It'll only be a few more minutes. Rest now, I can take it from here (name)." he said kissing your forehead. 

"Ok." you lied your head on his chest.

 

 

You both made it to the campsite. The site was in an open field and had four benches in a circle with a stone fire pit in the middle. Not far off was a clear creek that runs by the site. 

"We made it!" you said still in Kurama's arms.

"I have something important to attend to. I should be back soon for lunch," he explained placing you back on your feet. 

"Ok, hurry back. I'm starving."

'"You can go ahead and eat. I won't be long." he said

"Be careful."

He kissed you quickly. Your cheeks felt warm.

"I will." he said as walked off towards some bushes.

You were still in la la land until your stomach growled.

"Figures, my stomach would ruin the moment." you thought. 

You sat on the benches unpacking the lunches you brought for you both. You left kurama's alone and dug into yours. You brought a sub sandwich, apple slices, and a slice of cake with water.

"Ah, a full belly can really change a person," you said relieved. As you drunk the water you examined the environment around you. You heard the creek water swirling behind you. The birds tweeted and flew around you. Sweet smelling flowers filled your nostrils and relaxed you. You saw the trees bend to the wind.

"Beautiful isn't it?" 

You jumped heard a voice behind you.

"Kurama don't scare me like that!" 

"Sorry about that".

"Whatever. Hungry? you asked handing him his lunch.

"Thank you."

"So can you at least tell me what kind of plant we're looking for? or wat it looks like? Where is it? anything?"

He drunk his water before saying "I told you, love, that's a new species but I did hear from reliable sources that it's in this area. it's very rare, beautiful, and can heal practically any wound."

"Wow, sounds amazing!"

He pauses looking at his bottle, then smiles widely and says "Yes."

"You really want to find it huh?" you grumbled

"In a way..." he quietly said smiling.

You almost got a little jealous that this flower has his undivided attention.

"Well, now what?" as you both finished lunch.

"We'll stop here. it will be dark soon and we need an early start in the morning. I'll start with the tent." he started to unpack the tent.

"Tent? As in one tent to share?" you brought your own tent thinking you would sleep separately. you nearly fainted thinking about sleeping together in one tent.

"Do you not want to?" he asked seeing your reaction.

"I...um....I just dont....um......" you avoided his gaze blushing.

Kurama sighed. "I understand. I'll help with tents," he said trying to hide his disappointment. he would loved to share a tent with you but he didn't want to make you feel unconfrontable.

"Easy. after tomorrow things will be different. for the better...." he told himself smiling. 

"No, it's not tha-

"It's fine. After I'm done we can find dinner for tonight."

"Dinner?"

"I can find some eatable plants for us and I'm sure some fish can satisfy us."

"Oh boy...I already packed food for dinner." you thought.

"Something wrong?"

"Well I already brought us some dinner."

Kurama was silent for a moment.

"Oh....well that's wonderful...." he said. As nice of a thought it was you weren't a good cook. "note to self; gather food while she sleeps." he thought. After the tents were up you ate dinner then went to sleep. 

 

 

 

As promised Kurama woke you up before the sun rose. You were natural grumpy.

"You are soo lucky I love you." you said rubbing your eyes.

"I admit, its a bit early but trust me. Here's some breakfast." he gave you a bowl filled with natural berries.

"Wow, that look delicious!" you said gratefully. You both ate breakfast. Then you packed up and went back on the trail. Once again you were lagging behind but luckily the site Kurama was looking for was very close.

"Good, we got here early!" Kurama said happily. You both stopped.

Despite what he said the area was completely empty. no greenery, animals nothing! in fact, the area was black, burnt from a recent fire. all life was gone.

"Are you sure that we'll find it here?"

Kurama breathed nervously. He slowly turned to face you.

"(name) I have to confess. I didn't bring you here because of my job."

You had a bad feeling about this. Was he gonna break up with you?

"What?"

"I brought you here because I already found the rarest flower of all. My flower has (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair. She's smart and has the warmest heart of all. Her aura alone can make others happy and has a smile that can make any wound heal."

Was he talking about you? You couldn't move but kurama came closer to you until he was inches away.

"I intend to claim this flower as my own.....forever. To cherish, love, and care for as I know she will do the same for me."

Before you could say a word you saw a flower bloom in front of you. It was (Fav/flower) then they started to bloom all around you then they spread behind you to the trees. Soon the whole area was covered with (fav/flower) then the sun rose covering all flowers in a heavenly gold glow.

Kurama was on one knee.

"You gave me life again. Like all around you gave my life color and hope. My past was like the fire that burned the life out of me, but you were that one blooming flower that gave me life again. Even if it takes eternity intend to pay your love with my own."

The wind blew the petals off but the petals made a message in the sky.

"(Full name). My rarest flower, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" as he spoke the message repeated his words.

You were stunned. Everything was beautiful! There was no question in your mind on what you answer would be.

 

"Ye-"

"How charming. This would steal the heart of any mortal." a random husky voice said echoing around you both.

You both froze.

Kurama got up then pulled you towards him. He was immediately on guard. He was trying to sense the intruder but somehow couldn't.

Instead, the intruder appeared in front of you in a puff of gray smoke. His eyes were a dark shade of purple his hair was long and black. He was completely engulfed in his gray cloak.

"Why are you here demon?" Kurama said standing protectivly in front of you. 

"He's a demon?" you thought.

"I'm hurt, Yoko. You don't remember me at all?" he asked eyeing Kurama. 

"No, and you will no longer address me by that name. Yoko is gone."

"We'll see about that." the demon thought with a smirk.

"Leave demon or I will not hold back." Kurama was very nervous about this demon being around you.

"You mistake my intention Yoko I mean Shuichi. I merely came to give you a gift."

"I'm not interested."

"Think of it as a wedding present."

Before you both could blink he was in front of Kurama in a flash. Then he flashed out a golden crested mirror to his face. Kurama was about to attack, but he sees nothing but himself.

"A mirror?" he thought. Then as he stared into it the image slowly morphed from Kurama into Yoko.

"What-" then his body started to feel heavy. He collapses on the ground as he felt his body was struck by lightning.

"Gahh!"

"Kurama! What's wrong?" you said kneeling by him. 

"I'm afraid this is more a spiritual attack, mortal. Let's see how you survive without your host Yoko." he chuckled leaving you both alone.

"Raghhhh!" he continued to struggle to hold himself, feeling his body burn like something was being torn from the inside.

"Kurama.." you were scared. You felt helpless seeing the man you love in pain. You tried to shake off the fear in order to help him. You grabbed his hand to support him.

"I'm here Kurama!"

Then you saw something unbelievable, you saw the ghostlike figure pulling away from his body. When it came out it started to form into human male.....with a fox tail and ears?

Finally, Kurama stopped screaming. He was as shocked as you to see this. 

"Kurama, what's happening?"

"I...I don't know," he said flabbergasted. 

"It seems you made a mess of things again Shuichi." the man said.

"Who.....Who are you?" you asked.

"(name) remember when I told you that a part of my soul was a demon?" Kurama asked. You nodded.

"I believe she knows me well enough don't you (name)?" the mysterious man said looking at you with his golden eyes. 

"Yoko Kurama?" you spoke.

"In the flesh." he said eyeing you.

"(name)! I understand if you refuse, but I'm going to need your help with this....situation." Kurama said.

"You ask her as if she has a choice Shuichi." Yoko said annoyed. 

You stared at the two men in front of you. Human and a Demon with a huge problem. This camping trip is gonna be longer than you thought.


	2. The adventure/date begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plans to get things back to normal

"What just happened?! Who was that?! What happen to you!? How did this happen? Where can we go now? How can we fix this? WHAT'S GOING ON?!" you screamed. Kurama placed his hands on your shoulders. 

"Calm down (name). I understand this is a little shocking-

"A little?! The man, I'm engaged to, became two men now!" 

"I, for one, am glad that we are separated. That human stench was becoming unbearable." Yoko stretched his body to accommodate to being flesh again.

"I....um..." You honestly went blank. You stared at the two men in front of you. "How is this going to work?" you thought.

"This is a difficult situation to deal with," Kurama said with a worried look.

"Indeed," Yoko said.

"Now the question is how will we fix this? We at least need to tell Koenma about this, and you won't last very long like that." Kurama said.

"Wait, what?" you said blankly.

"We'll have to get his permission to enter demon world if that's your intention. And who said that I want to go back?" Yoko snarled.

Kurama sighed.

"I used this time to recover and now that I have my own body back, I can do whatever I please. Instead of being trapped in a human body for years getting soft I can continue my conquest," Yoko stated but his body shook as he took a step. He collapsed on the spot.

That shook you out of your shock and you ran to him.

"Are you ok?" you asked checking him. 

He froze then stared at you. He shook it off then snarled and broke your grip.

"Relax, I was only trying to help." you snapped back.

"We don't have time for this Yoko," Kurama said standing beside you. Yoko smirked.

"What's wrong Shuichi? Are you angry? Afraid of fighting without my help." Yoko taunted but Kurama saw through him.

"You can barely stand Yoko, and I can see your body tremble. You won't last the night on your own."

Yoko growled but it as true. He had his own body yet his energy was completely gone. Speaking with Koenma might give him something that could help adjust to his body.

"But how will get to Spirit world?" you asked. 

"Astral Projection," Kurama said.

"What's that?

"Basically, the ability to separate your soul from your body through will alone."

"Uh, can I do that?"

"With training, yes, but time is not on our side so we would have to guide you ourselves."

Your eyes widen. "Whoa is.....is this safe?" You hugged yourself not sure if this felt safe.

"This was a mistake. I should take her home." Kurama thought.

"I'm sorry (Name). I shouldn't have got you involved in this. Let me take you home." he offered, Yoko stared at you waiting for your reaction.

You thought about it. Going home does sound nice and safe. No demons or fights just a nice evening home, yet another thought came to you. 

You saw how Yoko and Kurama interact. They were going to clash a lot. It will be dangerous but you could be the one thing that can keep them together. Besides, you were going to get married to them in a way so you needed to get them back together.

"No, I'm coming too! I can help!"

Yoko looked surprised and Kurama sighed.

"This is going to be dangerous (name)! It might be best to take you home."

"And what am I'm supposed to do while your gone? Worry like crazy?"

"You're not going! End of discussion!" Kurama snapped."I'm taking you home in the morning."

"What!? Kurama, I'm not leaving. Do you really think Yoko is going along with anything if I don't come?" you whispered to Kurama.

Kurama thought about it and hated that you were right. Yoko would no doubt leave regardless of his condition. You might be the only hope of them getting back into one body.

He sighed.

"I assume that means you agree?" you said with a smirk.

"This is serious (Name). You could be killed there!"

"So can you and Yoko. Now lets go! Both of you!" you said glaring at Yoko, as you sat down with your legs cross.

"You honestly think you can master Astral Projection in such a short time little one? How naive."Yoko chuckled.

You looked at him annoyed. "Just you wait." You thought.

"If you insist on this then I'll show you." Kurama said. "First close your eyes. Then breathe." 

You did as you were told.

"Here in darkness everything is ok. Focus on your breathing. Slowly breathe in.....then out and keep going." he said.

For a minute all you did was breathe.

"Listen to the trees, the birds, and the river. Feel the sun on your skin, the wind around you. Smell the grass. Let all your senses feel everything. Relax." he instructed.

You felt your body relax, but it wasn't enough.

"She's still tense. I figured." Yoko said shaking his head.

Kurama thought for a moment then smirked. While you were still meditating he leaned in a gave you a soft smooch. You blushed but your eyes remained closed and your body relaxed instantly. Yoko growled seeing this.

"You could warn me next ti.....wait what just happened?" you said floating above your body. You felt light as a feather You tried to touch your body but failed. You saw all three of you while floating and you still sitting in your body.  
3...

2...

1...

 

"AAAAHGG!!" you screamed not registering what's going on. You were flying so fast that everything looked blurry, and no sense of direction. All sense of balance is gone.

"(Name)! (Name)! It's ok I'm here!" It was Kurama in spirit form. You hugged him, scared and confused.

"What's going on!" you muffled.

"I'm sorry. I should have let Yoko go first so he could help you with this." he said sadly holding you close.

"We need to go! We don't know how long she'll be able hold this form." Yoko said also in spirit form.

"We need a moment for her to get her bearings." he said.

".....I'm going ahead." He said floating away.

"Yoko!" Kurama said annoyed.

"Kurama?" you whispered against his chest.

"Its ok. Take your time and look around." he instructed.

You took a breathe, opened your eyes, and looked around you. You were high up in the air that the homes and cities looked so small like dollhouses. 

"Wow..." you said appreciating the view instead of fearing it.

"Better?" he smiled seeing you relax.

"Yea. Where's Yoko?"

He sighed. "He went on ahead. We have to go to Spirit world. Are you ready?" he held out his hand. 

You smiled gladly taking his hand. You both floated all the way though the fluffy white clouds. After that, you saw the whole Castle of the Spirit world. It was huge, larger than multiple football fields. Clouds floating around it.

"The original castle in the sky huh?" you thought.

As You both floated down to the surface you saw Yoko waiting impatiently for you.

"Are you done wasting time?" he growled.

"You could have waited for us you know." you said back.

Yoko avoided looking at you.

A Red demon with green horns over the Huge blue doors stopped to look at the three of you.

"Who goes.....Kurama! Send word to Lord Koenma that Kurama is here!" a red demon said.

After a few minutes, the huge doors began to open. The three of you went inside. Your eyes drunk in everything. As you admired the castle Kurama took a look at Yoko, yet he looked annoyed even distracted. Koenma's closest Ogre came to greet you.

"I Just heard the news! Its Terrible what happened to all of you. I'm so sorry!" he said on his knees crying loudly.

You and Kurama smiled at him but Yoko rolled his eyes.

"Thanks we appriciate that."

"OGRE! You big blue blob! Stop crying! Everyone, welcome." Koenma himself came in his baby form.

"I assume you know our situation." Kurama stated. 

He nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry about it."

"Can we fix this?" You asked.

"Possibly yes, but we'll have little time to. The Mirror he used on you is an old one that was stolen recently. Humans made it to separate demons from possessed humans centuries ago. As You see it still works." He explained as you all followed him to his office.

"How much time do we have?" Kurama asked.

"Not sure to be honest. Separating a demon from a body is one thing, joining them is another."

"Yoko, how did you merge with Kurama the first time?" You ask.

"Merging with a human fetus is child's play. Merging with a full adult can't be done fully." He said avoiding your gaze.

"Why not?"

"Because when you merge its not only the body that combines. Mind, body, and soul must be compatible in order for that to work. A baby hasn't develop all 3 at that stage so I could adjust accordingly."Yoko explained.

You all made it to the office.

"Well that makes sense." You said.

"Merging with adult takes time, which is why demons can only posses adults for a couple of hours, a day at most. Only the most powerful can do more." Yoko continued.

"So what can we do?" you asked.

Koenma looked through multiple papers flinging them once he quickly glanced through them.

"Where is it?!" He said.

Ogre grabbed an old ancient book lying on a chair next to the door. 

"Is this it sir?" offering it to him.

"YOU OAF! GIVE THAT TO ME!" He said smacking him on the head with the book then opened the book and looked through it. 

"So mean...." he said sobbing and tearing up. You patted him on the head and said "Don't let him get to you." you whispered to him. 

Of course not use to positive attention he immediately smiled with hearts in his eyes. He gave you a bear hug. You blushed.

"Umm....."

"You're soo kind. Thank yo-" Then he felt a cold chill crawl up his spine. When he looked behind you he saw Yoko's cold gaze on him. He slowly moved away from you. 

"So much for that...." he said sadly.

"Right here! It says here that its possible to reverse the mirror effects. This was used as punishment for law breakers in certain ancient communities." he explained.

"So, if they both look at the mirror they would be back to normal." You said.

"Who says I want to go back? I can just go back to where I belong." Yoko commented coldly.

You turned to him surprised "Why does he want to go so bad?"

"That might not be an option for you Yoko. You and Kurama had been fused for so long that one cannot live without the other for long. Your life forces are interconnected now. You both could possible die if you don't fuse." Koenma said grimly.

"No..." you gasped.

Kurama looked to the ground grimly with his hands shaking while Yoko sighs in defeat.

"Besides, if you did decide to remain as 'Yoko' you would have been arrested." he added.

Yoko's eyes widen. Yoko's calm demeanor was broken hearing this.

"What?" he growled.

"Having the title "Legendary bandit" has consequences. Over 10,000 years of burglary will have earned you a life sentence. Centuries of punishment. Maybe longer." 

"Punishment?!" he yelled. Koenma looked nervous for a second but continued.

"Yes. You can either merge back with Kurama or face centuries worth of punishment for your crimes."

Yoko was completely dumbfounded.

Kurama chuckled seeing Yoko so frustrated. Yoko glared at him, but Kurama continued to laugh. 

"I'll have someone escort (Name) home while we'll fin-"

"No, thank you. I think its best if I stay with them."

"What? Why?"

You whispered "I think those two would get the job done with me keeping the peace."

"What is she talking abou-" Then Koenma notice something. Ever since Yoko and Kurama came into his office neither has spoken or even looked at the other. Yoko was off into the corner while Kurama was trying his best not to acknowledge him.

"Are you sure? This will be dangerous." he warned.

You nodded and he sighed.

"You may have a point but becareful." he said rummaging around for something on his desk.

"Aha!" he said. He pulls out a small ring case. 

All three of you froze.

"What is he....?" You thought.

"He wouldn't.....!" Kurama thought.

"Bastard!" Yoko thought extending his claws.

"This one is a ring disguise my agents use to observe events in demon world." Koenma explained.

You and Kurama sighed in relief while Yoko retracted his claws.

"As long as you wear it you appear and have strength of a demon. Keep this on until you return." he suggested handing you the box.

You put on the ring. You felt a serge of energy filled you. The ring gave you the appearance of a wolf demon with black ears, tail and claws.You went to a mirror to get a good look.

"I look so cute!" you loved the new look!!

Curious you felt the furry tail then the ears and tickled them by mistake with your hands. As you giggled your tail wagged happily and ears moved slightly.

"She's adorable!" Kurama thought blushing. Yoko turned trying to ignore his red cheeks.

"So should I inform Yususke and the others about this?" he suggested.

"No. If we don't get this done in three days then contact them. I don't want our mystery demon to learn about them as well. He seems to know me yet I have no idea who he is." Kurama asked.

"Very well. I have some one escort you to the barrier of demon world. Good luck to all of you!"

 

 

 

It was in the afternoon, maybe around 2 or 3 o'clock. The escorts transported you all at the kekkai barrier. They made a small space in the barrier for you to slip in. They say it would close up as soon as you went in. It was bigger than you thought. Then they left you supplies for the trip then left. 

Before you all went through the gate you felt awful. 

"Guys....I feel awful." you said. The men turned to you with worried looks.

You started coughing. Your sense of smell shot up instantly. You smelled more than ten things. Too many smells.

Then your eyesight got so vivid that everything had a blinding light. You shut your eyes quickly.

The volume in your ears was too loud. Everything around you, you heard. It all came to you like a horrible mess of screeching! It was too much.

"AAGH!" you cried you fell to your knees.

"What's going on?!" Yoko asked.

Instead of answering him Kurama immediately went you. He placed your ears down and gathered you in his chest blocking your senses.

"She's not used to her senses yet! Its too much!" he said. Your breathing and heart rate was increasing. You started to shake in fear.

Yoko came and sat by the two of you.

"Make it stop!" your cry was muffled against his chest.

"(Name) Breathe!" he said rubbing his hands up and down your back soothingly.

You did what you were told. Kurama tried to find a way to calm you down.

"Now what?" Yoko asked impaciently. He tried to hide his worry but was failing.

"Focus on me (Name). Use all your senses on me first. Then slowly use them to sense everything else." he calming instructed.

"HHHow.....?" you cried.

"Hear my heart first. Focus only on my heart."

You reluctantly moved the ears up to his chest. The screeching came back and you muffled a cry.

"You can do this (name)." he said patting your head.

Yoko hated this. He felt helpless seeing you pain and he can do nothing to stop it.

You closed your eyes. You tried blocking out the screeching by focusing on something else. It got lower and lower until you heard a faint sound.

*Thump*.......

"Was that....?"

*Thump*......*Thump*.......*Thump*

"I....can hear it!"

"Good.....keep going."

Then you heard the air leaving his lungs then entered again,next was his blood pumping through his veins.

"Can you use another sense now?" he offered as he felt that you stopped shaking.

You tried opening your eyes slowly. You saw into his body first his skeleton. Every bone he had you saw. It was amazing yet scary. Then you adjusted to see flesh and blood veins. 

"Eww! Gross!" you said. He chuckled. He was relied seeing you relaxed.

"Now the rest." he said.

You smelled his clothes, then his flesh. Lastly his hair, everything about him smelt fresh and flowery. 

"You smell sweet." you said calmly hugging him. Kurama smiled.

"Feeling better?" Yoko asked bitterly.

"I think I can focus now." you said slowly standing up.

"Koenma is giving us three days to resolve this or we might die in the process from seperation or this demon could make things worse for all of us. We need to finish this as soon as possible." Yoko stated coldly and marched on to demon world.

"I think I'm annoying to him." you said sadly.

He took your hand reassuringly with his own.

"Don't let him fool you. He may think he's returned to his days as a thief, but I can see clear as day how he feels especially for you."

You blushed. You can't help but wonder about how Yoko feels about you honestly.

 

Yoko tries desperately to keep his distance from you. He breathes slowly to try to calm his rapidly beating heart. It was getting worse. Now just a look from you throws him off his game.

"I can't stand this!" he thought. Your scent, voice, eyes, and smile will be his downfall. He hated feeling helpless especially around you. Plus, those ears and tail didn't help resisting you. As much as he hates to admit it, you're adorable! He can't handle so much emotions at once when he was used to none.

He marched on while you and Kurama walked together.

Then you heard a faint voice ahead of you.

"I think I hear something. Voices" you said.

Yoko climbed up a tree to get a better look. 

"A village. A mile or two up ahead." he said then climb down.

"Maybe we could go around?" you asked.

"We need more information. We can ask the villagers where the demon who attacked us is." Yoko said.

All three of you went forward to the village but before you got to the gate a patrol cut you off.

"Stop right there monster!" one said.

You got nervous at first but then saw that they pointed their weapons at Kurama. 

"Wait! We're just passing through!" you said. "He's human. Why are they so afraid?" you thought.

"Its ok ma'm. You and your boyfriend can go through, but this redheaded creature either stays out or goes in a cell!" the guard said.

You squeezed his hand out of fear. Kurama's "But-"

"Its alright (Name) I'll cooperate with them. Time is not on our side. I'll go with you." Kurama said surrendering himself. They tied his hands and lead them another direction as you entered the village.

"This is Wrong! We can't let him do this!" you said trying to follow but Yoko blocked you.

"He'll be fine as long as he obeys the guards.We need to conform in order to gather info. Play along for now." he said with no emotion.

You felt a chill in your body of how cold he looked. You worriedly looked at Kurama.

"Don't worry you two. We have a camp for refugees with shelter and food. You are more than welcomed to stay." a demon with gray skin and black horns said in a surprisingly kind tone. He pointed to his left you both saw tents and small buildings with campfires.

"We accept your offer." Yoko said grabbing your wrist following the demon to the camp. You tried to break his grip but failed.

You prayed that Kurama would be ok.

 

Unknown to all of you, a demon with purple eyes was among the crowd of refugees masquerading as a injured fighter eyeing the two of you


End file.
